


A paw-fect plan

by Em626



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, multi-chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em626/pseuds/Em626
Summary: Triss and Sabrina seek the aid of the one person they would rather avoid when Yennefer manages to turn herself into a puppy.
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 146
Kudos: 180





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This makes a change from my usual one shots.
> 
> This idea came from Writers_Dilemma who is also writing a pretty amazing story so go and check her out and give her some love. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own and there will be plenty.

“I told you not to let her drink the potion!” 

“Really? I could have sworn you looked her right in the eyes and  said Yennefer , drink  this mysterious glowing liquid that we have no idea what it actually is.”

“This is not funny  Sabrina; I don’t know how to undo this.”

“ Course you do. A little sprinkle of this and a little dash of that-”

“I’m serious, I don’t know what ingredients were used, what enchantments were incanted and not even mentioning how long the effects will last.”

Sabrina stopped in her tracks and met  Triss’s eyes, “Hot damn, you’re not joking.”

“Really Bree? What part of this” she says, waving her hands off in the distance “looks like I’m joking! What are we going to do ? We could, no that wouldn’t work. Oh, what if we went – no Yennefer’s banned there. Perhaps we could-”

Sabrina watched  Triss pace back and forth suggesting many hypothetical resolutions that could get them out of this mess. Any outside eyes watching would be witnessing what could only be described as  Triss having a complete and utter breakdown outside of the inn . She would almost feel sorry for her if the predicament they had got themselves into wasn’t such a spectacular shit show. 

Sabrina sighed and made her away across to  Triss . “Look,  it’s quite evident we don’t have so much as an inkling as to what that potion was. We do however know someone that will.”

Triss gave Sabrina a deadpanned expression, “We can’t go there! What on earth do you think she will say when we turn up with Yennefer like that? Oh dear god she’s going to kill us.”

“Us, no? You on the other hand.”

“Me? You were the one that convinced me to come in the first place; I would have been quite content with our  original plan of tea and scones!”

“Which is precisely why we overruled you and decided never to let you organise a party ever again.”

“But-”

“Do you really think of Yennefer would have turned up if our grand idea of a reunion was sitting round a  cosy little table drinking tea with scones? What next, we paint each other’s nails and giggle about our crushes and reminisce over the good old days?”

Triss looks guiltily at Sabrina who’s jaw hits the floor and laughs loud enough for the entirety of  Temeria to hear.

“Well, I can truthfully say none of us will be forgetting this reunion in a hurry.”

Triss sighs and sits down at the nearest bench, her shoulders slumped in defeat. “We really are going to have to face  her,  aren’t we?”

Sabrina shares a small smile and sits next to her on the bench. “She’s the only person left in all the realm that doesn’t want Yennefer’s head on a spike.”

Triss nods in agreement.  “She’d bend over backwards for that girl.”

“Yeah she would,” Sabrina says, gifting Triss a wink and waggling her eyebrows.

“Not like that! You really do have a filthy mind sometimes you know.”

“You know what they say , filthy head makes you better in bed.”

“I don’t think anyone ever says that Bree.”

They sit still for a few more minutes. Both quite content in each other company, and for once in Sabrina’s case, silence. Though Sabrina knew as well as  Triss they were just stalling for time before they had to go and face the inevitable. 

“What are we going to say to her?”  Triss whispers breaking the silence.

Sabrina mulls the question over for a minute. She knew Triss was stressing out over the whole  ordeal , which frankly wasn’t anyone’s fault other than Yennefer’s. Well, that’s the story she is going with and  by god she is going to stick with it. 

“We tell her the truth. We all met up, had a few to drink and Yennefer suffered the consequences.”

Triss laughed for the first time since she’d left the inn. “Pretty twisted version of the truth though.”

“Well.” Sabrina pondered her idea out loud, “We could explain the unfortunate situation we may have gotten ourselves into and then once she understands and isn’t ready to zap us over an active volcano or  the like , we could show her Yennefer and portal on out of there before she’s none the wiser.”

“Yen is our friend Sabrina, we can’t leave her now, especially this vulnerable,  who knows what she will get herself into.”

“Friend is a strong word.” She mutters quietly to herself earning a firm slap on the arm from  Triss . _Apparently not quietly enough she thinks._

“Besides, you know she can quite easily track us down if she wanted to. No, it’s better to be truthful and open about the whole situation. Honesty is the best policy”  she says giving a firm nod as if she was trying to convince even herself that this “situation” was completely normal and happened to absolutely everyone.

Sabrina groaned, “Why does it feel like we are going home to our mother who we know is going to ground us for eternity.”

“She practically is our mother, she raised us after all.”

“Doesn’t mean she won’t hesitate to stab us with a pitchfork when we show our faces.”

Triss stands up and makes her way over to an open space a small distance away from the inn and beckons for Sabrina to come over. Sabrina lets out a loud exhale and ambles on over to  stand next to  Triss .

“Aren’t we forgetting someone?” Sabrina says nudging  the mage next to her whose eyes suddenly snapped back to the present. 

“Oh of course, silly me. YEEENNEEFFEERRR!” She screams from the top of her lungs practically making Sabrina fall over from shock.

“Give me heads up before you decide to burst my ear drums and give me an early heart attack !” She growls, straightening herself back up and combing the creases out of her dress.

Triss smiles sheepishly towards Sabrina with a quiet “sorry” before the door to the inn opens and they greeted by a little black puppy trudging along the dirt path to meet them. She was barely taller than  the livestock around them and was having a slight difficulty navigating her way around the population of drunken guests who decided now, would be as good as time as any to take  the afterparty outside. 

Triss sighed and scooped  up Yennefer, balancing the puppy on her hip  whilst handpicking out clumps of mud that had already managed to dry in her fur. She takes a breath in and conjures a portal to  Aretuza.

“Well, let’s get this out of the way then.” As theyall make their way through the shimmering light that  Triss knew would ultimately lead them to their doom. It always did when Yennefer was involved after all. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got too invested in the Flash Fic challenge but here’s an update for this one! 
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

All was quiet in Tissaia de Vrie’s study. It had given her the perfect opportunity to order the documents scattered aimlessly around her desk. That and a good old-fashioned spring clean. After organising the papers into an urgent, can afford to wait and throw in the bin system and then dusting every available surface in the room, she gave her muscles a well-deserved stretch and took a rare moment to sit down and relax.

Tissaia rarely had any time to do anything other than teach the girls under her care and mop up the never-ending disasters the brotherhood always seemed to concoct without thinking of the consequences, let alone the effects on others. Especially after the events of Sodden. Her mind wandered off to the battle. The lives of the mages lost that day, the feeling of the dimeritium coursing through her veins and shutting down every muscle in her body. The feeling of Yennefer’s breath on her face as she breathed what she thought would be her last few breaths on this plane of existence. Her thoughts stayed with the young sorceress a moment longer. _How was Yennefer now? Where was she? Was she safe? What was she thinking of at this very moment? Does she understand how much her very name plagues my thoughts? My dreams? My desires? Does she realise how much I lov-_

She snapped the ludicrous thoughts out of head. Yennefer was many things, could be many things; but she would never be what Tissaia truly desired from her. Yennefer was a nomad, chasing the waves, always racing the rising tides and never quite knowing the final destination. Yennefer would never be who Tissaia wanted her to be. Needed her to be. So, for now she kept those thoughts locked up in the recesses of her mind where no one would find them. She stayed sat there for a while longer, until a rather large gust of wind and two familiar figures stood before her. Wait, was Triss holding a puppy? 

Triss and Sabrina exited the portal with about as much grace as a drunk on roller-skates.

“Next time let me conjure the portal!” Sabrina shouts over the magic dissipating behind them.

“I’m sorry, I was nervous. I still have no clue how to explain this to Tissaia!” 

A small cough averted their attention to the very woman they were dreading with her arms crossed and a stern expression on her face.

Sabrina leans in closer to Triss, “I thought we were meant to be outside Aretuza you muppet!”

Triss takes in her surroundings and realises she did indeed teleport straight into Tissaia’s chambers. A look of horror succumbs her as she spots the rectoress standing up with a not so happy look on her face.

“I don’t cope well under pressure!” She hissed in reply to Sabrina who seemed to be creating as much distance between herself and Tissaia as possible. Tissaia takes another step towards her and Triss practically yelps and scurries over to where Sabrina had been heading.

“How did you cope at Sodden? You know, with actual lives at steak?”

“Our actual lives are at steak now!” Triss hissed and realised they ran out of ground to back up on.

“Tissaia, what a lovely coincidence,” Triss stutters from behind Sabrina.

“You created a portal into my room.” She simply states, “And disrupted my spring cleaning.”

Sabrina looks at Tissaia puzzled for a second and replies, “It’s November?”

Tissaia simply shrugged, “Never too early for a spring clean.”

Triss was about to speak up when the small bundle of fluff blanketed in her arms escaped from her grip and boundEd towards Tissaia practically launching herself into her arms.

“It’s quite a jump Yen’s got.” Triss remarks quietly to Sabrina.

“It’s not like she’s got far to jump.” Sabrina replied, making another dig at the smaller woman’s height.

Tissaia seemed to freeze in place as the puppy claws at her cloak, turning the once lovely purple silk into a muddy brown.

“Triss, would you kindly remove this pest from tearing up a perfectly good cloak before I throw her out the window never to be seen again.”

“NOOOOO!” Triss and Sabrina yelled, watching as Tissaia readied herself to get rid of the dog once and for all.

Tissaia stood there stunned and looked down at the puppy in front of her. It was giving her the saddest case of puppy dog eyes she had ever witnessed. She stares into the purple orbs and a wave of familiarity washes over her. She only knows one person with eyes like that and could pull off the look of a succubus in the form of a puppy.

“Yennefer?” She says, looking at the puppy expectantly for some kind of response.

The black bundle below her sneezed and lied on Tissaia’s feet before waddling over to the corner of the room next to the fireplace, settling down in exhaustion. Tissaia looks back and forth between the dog and the two mages, who had managed to edge their way closer to the door. She sighs but she’s not surprised. Of course Yennefer had managed to pull a stunt like this.

“I don’t think so girls,” she says as she mutters a spell resulting in a click of a lock from behind them. “I think you owe me an explanation as to why dear Yennefer here now has four legs and a tail.”

Sabrina laughed at the mention of a tail until Tissaia’s eyes narrowed in her direction and managed to disguise the rest into a cough.

Triss bravely takes a step forward and tries to explain the situation as best as she can to Tissaia. Well, she attempts to anyway. 

“Well you see, we all decided to meet up for the first time in like forever, isn’t it nice to catch up with friends that you never get to chance to see in-”

“Cut to the chase Triss.” Tissaia responds.

“Oh, Well, Yes, Okay. You see, Yennefer decided to get into a game of truth and dare with the locals-”

“Not really a game when Yennefer is the only person picking dare.” Sabrina pitches in unhelpfully.

“Yes, well, then one of the men dared her to drink a potion and Yennefer being Yennefer downed it without a second thought and then. Well. Surprise.” Triss adds weakly at the end in an attempt to liven up the gloomy atmosphere. You could cut the tension in the room with a knife right about now.

“Well, what was the potion?”

“That’s the problem,” Triss replies. “We didn’t get a chance to examine the contents before Yennefer drank the whole bottle.”

“Do you know any of the ingredients used?”

Triss looked into Tissaia’s eyes pleadingly. Tissaia huffed out the breath she had been holding and looked towards Sabrina.

“Why is it whenever there’s trouble it is always you three that are at the very centre of it?”

Triss looked on the verge of tears, Sabrina gave a small grin as if the former statement was a compliment and she heard a small bark from the corner of the roomer followed by another sneeze. She sighed to herself and headed towards her desk.

“Looks like we have a lot of researching to do, don’t you ladies?”

Triss scurried over to the bookshelves ready at an instant to speed up the investigation. Sabrina took one look at the Yennefer bundled up nice and cosy in the corner and made her way over to Triss. “I’m going to skin that dog alive,” she mutters before picking up a random book and scanning the contents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All comments and kudos are appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own.

Triss and Sabrina had spent the past few days reading what felt like every single book that had ever been written in the continents history. They had made little to no progress in discovering the identity of the potion Yennefer had drunk.

Sabrina looked up from her book to Triss. She was reading each line so very carefully, not wanting to miss a single word that could be a potential clue to the potion’s origins.

Tissaia had sectioned off a small corner of her chambers acting as a place of research for the two young mages. Triss had suggested the library but Tissaia said it would draw too much unwanted attention seeing as though Sabrina would never be caught dead in the library for more than an hour at a time. That and Triss had suspected she wanted them kept under a watchful eye to avoid any more trouble than what they had already caused. It was the only part of the room that still resembled the aftermath of the portal Triss had created. Books half open with what Tissaia assumed was sections of relevance and scattered parchments with scribbled notes containing possible leads. Though seeing as neither girl had come forward with any viable explanations she presumed all were dead ends. She grinned to herself.

Sabrina slams shut yet another book that proved unhelpful to them and directs her attention to Triss, “Found anything remotely useful?” She asks with a rather hopeful expression.

Triss shrugs and references a parchment she had been making notes on. “Well, only a few mages possess the ability to polymorph and they are so few and far between that I wouldn’t even know where to begin in finding one to ask for help. I don’t think it matters anyway, their ability is innate and doesn’t rely on that of potions. Whatever this is I don’t think it is going to be documented; least of all here.”

Sabrina growls in frustration. “We have royally fucked up on this one.”

“Tissaia will find a solution I’m sure.”

“Well she hasn’t seemed to be all that interested in helping us.” She says mumbling under her breath.

Triss thought back to this morning and smiled. Yennefer bounding back in followed by Tissaia after their usual morning walk. They had settled into a routine of sorts it seemed and Tissaia had been uncharacteristically happier these past few days. Maybe this was doing them some good. The thought alone raised a smile from the corners of her lips.

Triss straightened out her muscles in an attempt to regain some feeling in her arms and turned one of the pages in her book and tapped on the top of Sabrina’s she shut previously. Sabrina sighed. Why she was friends with Yennefer she will never know, all she seemed to do was get into was trouble and not of the good sort.

Tissaia squinted as the morning sun had made it’s way through the crack in the curtains waking her from her slumber. She sat upright and let herself slowly adjust to the brightness that was the start of the day. She looked in front of her and noticed a black bundle of fur tucked up on the corner of her bed. Yennefer must have moved in the night again she thought. She strictly told the girl that under no circumstances was she to put one paw on her bedspread or so help her god she would use her as a demonstration on animal sacrifice to her students. However, looking at her now, how peaceful she looked in her new form, she didn’t have the heart to move her.

She took this moment to look closer at Yennefer’s features. Her childlike face that tilted to the side every time she was thinking of getting herself into mischief. Her small rounded button nose that would act as a indicator that the kitchen staff had started to cook breakfast for the inhabitants of Aretuza.

One feature that Yennefer had managed to keep through the transformation were that of her eyes. Those pools of violet that had the power to capture the beholder defenceless from one single glance. It’s in those eyes that Tissaia knows what Yennefer is thinking, how she is feeling. Yes Yennefer can close herself off to others and shut everything down to the average looker, but Tissaia knows her better than that. She sees the vulnerability in the young girl. The anger and hatred she hides deep down where know one else dares to venture. Where no else can go because Yennefer never gives them the opportunity to enter it’s depths. She builds up her walls in fear of someone crashing through and breaking them down. If only the young girl knew that her past experiences don’t define who she is now. How strong she has become. She will tell this to Yennefer one day perhaps. When the stars align in her favour and give her the courage to speak the truth that she had locked away never to be opened again. This girl would be the death of her Tissaia thinks to herself. That is something she is willing to risk; if the fates are in a giving mood. 

The stretching and a yawn at the bottom of her bed brought her mind back to the present. She gave the dog a stern expression that Yennefer was more than used to recognising by now. Though to Yennefer’s surprise Tissaia picks up a blanket from a near by surface and places it gently next to her before readying herself for the start of a new day. Yennefer could have sworn she heard Tissaia mumble something about her getting cold in the night but she must have been mistaken since that would mean Tissaia actually gave a damn about her. Yennefer grinned regardless and plopped her head down on the blanket and went back to sleep. She could get used to this kind of lifestyle she thought to herself before cosying herself into the sheets and closing her eyes to dream of a certain rectoress she may know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta so all mistakes are my own.

Yennefer awakened from her slumber to find Tissaia had already left to attend to, well whatever rectoresses need to attend to and Triss and Sabrina were in their usual hidey hole engrossed in whatever book they were studying. She flexed her muscles and hopped down off the bed making her way over to her food bowl which Tissaia had been topping up regularly.

She wandered over to the windowsill and perched herself on the edge, watching the people below rush around like madmen. Errand boys running hastily to deliver their messages, maids scurrying around like headless chicken and a few boys unloading todays food supply from the cart. She watched as the horse towed the empty cart away. Where were they heading to she wondered? How long until she could travel freely once more?

Yennefer wasn’t one for staying in one place for too long. You get cosy, and when you get cosy you start to rely on people; to depend on them. Yennefer couldn’t afford that luxury. Not when most of the continent wanted her dead. Then again, she is sure a few people from Aretuza would quite like to witness such event, certain members of the brotherhood in particular. Oh how Yennefer would love for them to know that she was hiding in these very walls as they speak and deliberate on how to track her whereabouts. They should try looking closer to home she thinks.

All goes quiet outside so Yennefer makes her way over to Triss. She looks down from her book and smiles giving her a scratch behind the ears. She settles for curling up on Triss’s feet whilst she waits for Tisssia to come back and take her on her morning walk.

“And now they are suggesting families can buy their way into Aretuza regardless of whether they have even an ounce of magical capabilities within them, not to even mention their conduit moments or lack of them. I cannot even begin to fathom what will become of Aretuza if we continue to go down this slippery slope.”

Yennefer keeps in line with Tissaia, listening to her recount the decisions of todays session with the chapter. It seems like times are changing and Aretuza is struggling to keep up. Sure the chapter may be the foundations for Aretuza but Tissaia is the glue holding everything together. Would Aretuza still exist without Tissaia’s interventions she wonders.

“They haven’t forgotten about you either.” Yennefer looks up at this statement. “You made too much noise dear and now they are looking for ways to silence it, to silence you.” Yennefer grunts at the news. This didn’t come as a shock to her. The chapter wanted her out ever since she defied orders and got herself reassigned to Aedrin, more so now after the incident with the dijnn and her various encounters with the Witcher. She supposed all this would come back to bite her eventually.

Tissaia must have sensed her discomfort. She stopped walking and crouched down to Yennefer’s level. “Nothing will happen to you Yennefer. Whilst I am here I will do everything in my power to create confusion and disrupt any plans that may arise in regards to your whereabouts.”

Intentional or not but Yennefer sees Tissaia’s hand draw nearer and rest between her ears. She leans into the touch and grunts softly. Wait, is this what’s it like to be Geralt she wonders.

Tissaia smiles and indulges in stroking Yennefer’s fur for a few minutes. Yennefer has never felt anything quite like it. Thank the gods she has been turned into a dog right now because she’s sure her mouth would illicit noises that wouldn’t be appropriate for this situation. Was this the equivalent of hitting third base as a dog because right now she feels like she could grab Tissaia and do unthinkable things to her in this very garden. She dismisses the very thought as quickly as it entered in the first place. The potion must have messed with her hormones or something because there was absolutely no way in hell she was feeling something other than contempt for the rectoress. For Tissaia. For fucking Tissaia De Vries.

The sex party fantasy in her head stops as Tissaia’s hand retracts and stands back up.

“I’ve heard word from the merchant in Novigrad.”

Yennefer’s eyes perk up at the news and stares closely up at Tissaia in an effort to hear more.

“The berbercane fruit has just been harvested and will arrive in a few days, weather dependant of course.”

Yennefer nodded. Tissaia had told her the day after they had arrived to Aretuza that the potion’s antidote was a rather simple recipe and when all ingredients were gathered, it should take less than a few hours to create with the use of a counter spell. She had purposely removed the book which outlined reversals of said potion before she instructed Triss and Sabrina to find a cure.

“I suppose I should tell the girls that they needn’t research anymore. Pity, I quite liked the peace.”

Yennefer barked in agreement. She was shocked when Tissaia proposed they “prank” the two mages and make them study for hours on end. Maybe Tissaia was finally letting loose. She couldn’t wait to see the look on Sabrina’s face when she discovers they have ultimately spent ten days researching a lost cause.

“I suppose you’ll disappear when the antidote fulfils its purpose?”

Yennefer looked at Tissaia and pondered the question. She’s right. After she regains her original form there is no need for her to stay confided in these walls. Where would she go? Yennefer never had a end goal so to speak. She would go from village to village searching endlessly for her need to become a mother. She knows now that this is something that will never happen for her. What’s done is done. What she would do now is unknown to her.

She had settled into a routine the past few days here and she didn’t hate it. She had looked forward to her walks with Tissaia. They would discuss politics of course but sometimes the older woman would confide in her over topics they would have never spoken about previously. She had found she quite enjoyed being in Tissaia’s company. From the walks to the petting to eventually working her way up from the floor to sleeping next to Tissaia. Yennefer was lost. Maybe when all of this is over she can have an actual conversation with Tissaia. Just maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta so all mistakes are my own!

Yennefer makes her way over to Tissaia’s desk and makes herself comfortable. Tissaia was about to tell Triss and Sabrina she already knew how to reverse the effects of the potion and that their hours of researching was essentially just for Tissaia’s amusement. Honestly she couldn’t be prouder of Tissaia right now. Who knew she had it in her?

Tissaia enters the room and pauses when she sees Yennefer making herself snug on top of her desk.

“There are many places in this room where you can sit yourself down Yennefer. My desk is not one of them.”

Yennefer growls at the woman for a minute but quickly succumbs to the death glare that she is presented with. She jumps off and makes her way over to Tissaia’s feet and settles down with a grin on her face.

Tissaia sighs but picks Yennefer up, resting her on the hip and stroking the soft, silky fur. The mere movement of the woman’s hand gliding through her coat was enough to send her over the edge. Okay, she really needed to turn back into herself right about now so she could have a “talk” with Tissaia.

Yennefer waits patiently as Tissaia makes her way over to Triss and Sabrina. They must have read through the entire library by now surely? They both look like they haven’t slept in a week or even stepped foot outside to breathe fresh air. Triss immediately straightened up when she saw the Rectoress’s presence and nudged Sabrina opposite who got the hint just in time to do the same.

“Girls,” she says, looking at the various scribbles and pages of books cluttering the entirety of the desk. “How far in are we into researching and creating a cure? I think Yennefer here has waited long enough and would very much like to return to her original form.”

Both girls looked at each other in panic. Tissaia and Yennefer knew their reading would turn up nothing of any relevance. It wouldn’t hurt however to see how her friends wriggled their way out of this one.

“Well you see,” Triss began.

“We’ve read almost every single book in the library,” Sabrina continued.

“Dissected almost every study,”

“Disproved practically every hypothesis on the subject.”

“Not to mention every first hand account from everyone within a 200 mile radius.”

Tissaia looked at the girls with a neutral expression, “And what did you discover?”

An unearthly silence swept across the room. Yennefer was loving every moment of this and decided to soak up every last second of it before, as Sabrina would say “The shit hits the fan.”

“Well?” Tissaia says again. “I would expect after all this time you would have at least one suggestion as to what our next steps would be?”

You can see the tears welling up in Triss’s eyes. “Im so sorry Tissaia. I have scoured every single page of every account ever written and haven’t come across one believable story that could tell us what the potion Yennefer drank was.”

She then stands up and makes her way over to Yennefer, who was still quite content in relaxing in Tissaia’s arms.

“I’m so sorry Yennefer. I’m sorry I didn’t warn you quick enough not to drink the potion, I’m sorry that I don’t know what the contents of the potion are and I’m sorry I don’t know how to reverse the effects.” She crouches down to Tissaia’s level, which yes is pretty far down, so she can face Yennefer. “Yen, believe me when I say I will not stop until I have traveled every continent and asked every single alchemist or mage or anyone with knowledge on the subject that can help. I will not stop searching until my dying breath-”

“Oh save the theatrics Triss.” Tissaia says from above her.

Triss looked up and blinked in confusion.

“The solution is quite straight forward. Nothing a simple counter spell won’t fix.”

Triss stays frozen in place. Sabrina looks to Triss then to Tissaia and then over to the cluttered desk of books and parchment.

“A counter spell?” Sabrina whispered.

“Yes, I thought you would have remembered your teachings as a student Sabrina. A counter spell can undo the most basic of potions if enchanted correctly.”

“The most simplest of potions?” Sabrina is just about holding it together right now. Though Yennefer fears one more revelation would send her over the edge.

“Yes, did you not study up on the effects of polymorphism? I assumed that would be the first place to look?”

“Yes, but-” Sabrina is slowly unraveling and takes a second to compose herself before finishing the rest of her sentence.

“Yes we know about Polymorphism!” Sabrina shouts. So much for composing herself Yennefer thought. “You made us research the origins of this specific potion. We assumed it was more obscure than a common concoction, otherwise we wouldn’t need to have sat here hours on end reading this crap!”

“Sometimes the most simple answer is the correct one. Honestly girls, you really did create such a great deal of unnecessary work for yourselves.”

Yennefer felt Sabrina’s eyes lock onto hers.

“Let me get this right. I spent close to two weeks analysing every page of every god forsaken book just to be told that you already knew the answer from the very beginning?”

Tissaia looked at Sabrina and then smiled. “You know Sabrina, that may be the first correct statement you’ve said since you got here.”

Yenenfer couldn’t hold it in any longer. She laughed. Laughed like she had never laughed before. She wasn’t quite sure how it translated in dog form but seeing as though Sabrina lunged at her and chased her out of the room and through the corridors, she’s assuming she didn’t take it very well.

Triss remained in the room. She hadn’t moved an inch since the revelation. “So the ingredients that we need.” She said slowly to Tissaia.

“Will be here tomorrow from Novigrad.” She replies gently. Tissaia fears any more unexpected news would cause the girl to drop dead on the spot.

“Tomorrow. Yes. Tomorrow. Tomorrow is good.”

Tissaia watched as the young girl walked out the room in a daze. She returned to her desk and opens a drawer revealing the book she removed all those days ago. She places it back on it’s place on the shelf and laughs to herself. She really needs to do things like this more often. It was rather exhilarating. She hurries out the door following the sound of barks and hisses. She better go and check Sabrina hasn’t skinned Yennefer alive. Not when she was starting to grow fond of the younger woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta so all mistakes are my own.

Tissaia had created the antidote for Yennefer under the watchful eyes of Triss and Sabrina, who Tissaia insisted they stay and learn from, after failing to reach this conclusion for themselves. The whole process sailed smoothly and Yennefer had drank the strange tasting solution as soon as it was offered to her. _How odd?,_ she thought as the liquid raced down her throat causing a slight numbness to her lips and mouth. She shrugged the feeling off and waited for some kind of reaction that would rid her of this form.

She looked up to Tissaia who sensed the girls confusion.

“It is said that the transformation can take anywhere from a few minutes to days depending on the person.”

Yennefer nods at the news and debates what to do with the time she has left to wait. She opts for a leisurely walk around the building and scampers off in search of some entertainment. Maybe she could manage to guilt trip one of the cooks to give her some decent food again.

Tissaia starts to clear away the remains of the ingredients and bottles they had used, Triss walking up offering to help which Tissaia graciously accepted.

“I forgive you.” Triss says, picking up a cloth and wiping down the table. She sees Tissaia stop for a second before continuing to rearrange the equipment in an orderly fashion.

“You wanted Yennefer to stay. I may have done something similar if roles were reversed.”

Tissaia glanced up at Triss who met her eyes and smiled.

“Though I don’t think Sabrina is as forgiving so you may want to watch your back for the foreseeable future in case she decides to turn you into a toad.”

Tissaia rolled her eyes at the idea of Sabrina even thinking she could get one up on her. Triss must have noticed as she shared a small giggle which in turn caused Tissaia to stop in her tracks and laugh.

“Talk to her.”

Tissaia heard the advice from Triss but scoffed silently. She had tried “talking” to Yennefer for many decades. The first time being just after Yennefer had won Aedirn off Fringilla. The second time in Rinde after her pure chaos had made her a target by The Brotherhood. She knew of course that the chances of Yennefer ever being a mother were near impossible. That didn’t stop Tissaia researching every scrap of lore on the infertility of mages hoping to find a loophole of sorts that others had missed. Did she tell Yennefer this? Of course not. There was no point in repeating what Yennefer already knew. It would only cause her more heartbreak which Tissaia refuses to inflict upon her. She had already been through too much in her lifetimes as a mage. She had already moved on with a Witcher, Geralt of Rivia. Maybe he could give Yennefer what Tissaia failed to provide. As long as she was happy, that was all that mattered to Tissaia.

It was at that point she decided to cut ties with the mage. Yennefer and her were two different people. That was all until Yennefer had retuned to Aretuza and fought beside her at Sodden. She felt something with Yennefer on that hillside. A spark that once was dormant had ignited. She knew Yennefer had felt it to. As they shared what Tissaia had thought was one last moment together she opened up her mind to the young woman. Her thoughts, feelings and desires all came flooding out of the prison she had so securely locked them up in. She needed Yennefer to know that her biggest fear was something she needn’t fear. Tissaia loved her. She had always loved her. It didn’t matter that Yennefer didn’t feel the same. She just couldn’t bear it if Yennefer went through the remainder of her existence without knowing that someone cared for her. She all but collapsed to the ground after opening up so much of herself. What she didn’t expect however was the feeling of Yennefer’s hand coming up to rest on her cheek and lower her head to rest on hers. She too opened the barricade that sealed Yennefer’s most deepest desires.

Now here she was having a pep talk with her former student about “talking with Yennefer”. The Yennefer who currently has four legs and a tail. She loved her life.

She was about to respond to Triss when Sabrina blasted through the doors. TIssaia had never seen such fear on the blonde’s face. She was usually so annoyingly confident it was bothersome. That was until she looked down to see what Sabrina was carrying.

“What happened?” Tissaia barks as she runs over with Sabrina to the bed where she gently placed Yennefer.

“I found her outside the kitchens. I thought she had passed out from eating too much food but I can’t wake her up.”

Triss bolts into action checking the dog’s pulse and breathing. Tissaia strokes the glossy fur in an act to calm her nerves. She see’s Triss’s eyes narrow and opens Yennefer’s mouth and nods.

“Her throat has completely closed up. At a guess I would say one of the ingredients we used didn’t agree with her.”

“What can we do?” TIssaia asked, her hand not wavering from Yennefer’s side.

Triss waves her hand up indicating that she needed a second to think. Tissaia and Sabrina give her the few seconds of peace until Triss lists of three ingredients that they would need to create a elixir that would act as a soothing agent and calm the internal attack inside Yennefer.

Tissaia knew the ingredients were local to Aretuza and could be found quite easily. She didn’t need to say anything as Sabrina rushed out the room in the direction of the gardens. Tissaia didn’t understand why she didn’t come to the same conclusion herself?

“All rationality goes out the window when those dear to you are placed in harms way.”

Tissaia all but nodded. She gave up trying to dissuade Triss of her feelings for Yennefer long ago. Now she almost welcomed the advice and shoulder of support from the younger mage.

The elixir was made and administered to Yennefer who’s dog form tried to reject the liquid being forced down her throat.

“Hush little one. This will help you I promise,” Tissaia whispered soothingly into her ear.

Triss stood up and smiled weakly at Tissaia. “We’ll keep on monitoring her but the elixir should take effect rather quickly. She’ll be fine Tissaia.”

She nodded but didn’t make an attempt to stand. Instead she seared herself against the headboard and placed Yennefer gently on her lap. From here she could see Yennefer and monitor her breathing.

Triss walked over to Sabrina and nudged her shoulder, walking to the other corner of the room to give Tissaia some space. Sabrina understood the silent request and followed Triss and help tidy away anything left out in an act to keep herself busy.

Tissaia stayed seated until she drifted off asleep with Yennefer laying peacefully in her lap. Triss carefully lowered Tissaia down and rested her head on the pillow so she wouldn’t suffer in the morning. The two girls left the room wordlessly and prayed that Yennefer had a painless night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are kudos are greatly appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some small scenes that have happened amongst all the madness!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta so all mistakes are my own.

“You’re utterly filthy Yennefer, you are having a bath and that is the end of the discussion.”

Tissaia had been trying to bathe Yennefer for days. The girl had always found numerous ways to avoid said bath. Not this time though. Tissaia had her cornered and she wasn’t going to let her escape this time.

“I don’t like this anymore than you, but if you wish to continue sleeping on my bed then you need to have a thorough wash. You smell like a pig in a pigpen.”

Yennefer growled at the comparison. She didn’t mind baths, she actually rather enjoyed the experience. She’d light a few candles, put in some smelling salts and sink into the tub for hours. A bath was sensual, romantic, erotic even. She had envisioned many ways of having her way with Tissaia in this room engulfed by the water. Being polymorphed into a dog and having Tissaia wipe her behind was not one of them. She growled once more out of frustration and slowly made her way over to Tissaia who had already begun filling the tub and testing the water’s temperature. After she was satisfied she picked up the bundle of fluff and set her gently down in the water.

She starts massaging the shampoo into the layers of matted fur, gently teasing the knots that have found their way in her coat. Yennefer was surprisingly well behaved through the whole process. Tissaia smiles and drains the muddy water to fill it up once more. She added some

bubbles to try and liven up the small puppy who had been oddly quiet through the whole experience.

The bubbles started to multiply and Yennefer looked up from her sulking state to gaze at the soapy suds. A small smile appeared as an idea popped into her head. She waited for Tissaia to return with a towel and as soon as she crouched down to scoop her up she let out a huge sneeze in the Rectoress’s direction. There were more bubbles than she thought. She looked up at Tissaia whose once dry dress has turned three shades darker with the damp water absorbing into the expensive material. Her face now surrounded by the soap particles. Safe to say her hair probably needed a wash also.

Tissaia looked herself up and down and then to the guilty puppy in the bath. She then walks over to the mirror and gasps at the reflection before her. She now donned a beard and a monobrow. The silver bubbles reminded her of the Witcher Yennefer had mentioned from her travels.

Maybe this would have been be more to her liking Tissaia thought. The bubbles fizzled away with the wave of a hand and Yennefer launched herself out of the tub and ran out the room and down the never ending hall ways. This girl would be the death of her.

~~~

“No.”

Yenenfer pouted and made a whining noise at Tissaia.

“No!” Tissaia repeats.

Yennefer must have been bored as she wanted to accompany Tissaia to a chapter meeting. She could only imagine what havoc she would create if given the opportunity. She looks at the puppy below her. She had made her way over to her shoes and sat herself down.

“Yennefer.” She sighed.

“Fine.” She crumbled under Yennefer’s pout and scooped up the puppy snd made her way to the meeting that would no doubt be a complete waste of her time and resources.

Tissaia had had about enough. Every suggestion she rose got dismissed as quickly as it left her mouth. She grit her teeth and prayed to the gods that she didn’t murder some incompetent fool who dared sweep her comment under the rug again.

She feels a gentle nudge on her hand and notices the familiar violet orbs looking up at her. Tissaia smiled gently and stroked the bundle of fur resting on her lap. It was calming she thought. Having Yennefer to distract her from the goings on of the meeting. She felt Yennefer snuggle into her as she continued to glide her hands through her thick locks of fur. She looks up at the surrounding mages and opens her ears, she supposes she should try and listen to the voices of those around her. Her ears however, pick up the soft snoring of the girl below her who’s managed to fall asleep by Tissaia’s hand. If only all chapter meetings could be like this she thought.

~~~

“Get back here you filthy mongrel!”

Yenenfer was not taking an chances. She ran as fast as her paws would take her as she darted in the direction of the greenhouse. Sabrina close behind her as she realises she has cornered herself.

She looks back at Sabrina sheepishly and whines.

“Oh no! You do not get to say you’re sorry now. Now get your ass here now before I-“

“Before you what Glevissig?”

Tissaia made her away round the corner to face Sabrina. She looks at the blonde and then down to Yennefer. She sighed. Yennefer was a challenge when she was human. She thought it would be significantly easier when she was limited to growls and barks. Apparently this was not the case.

“She waltzed on in and-“

“She?”

“Yennefer.” She practically growled,“Yennefer practically scoffed the dinner that I had spent hours slaving over for me and Triss. Hours Tissaia!”

Tissaia looked down at Yennefer who all but shrugged and smacked her lips together in satisfaction.

“Did you feed Yennefer?”

“What?” The blonde says in confusion.

“Food Sabrina, did you feed Yennefer during the day?”

“Well no, I-“

“Well then.”

Sabrina looks past Tissaia to see her smirk. She knew Yennefer had already won the argument as soon as the Rectoress had made an appearance. They were practically dating, even if the two didn’t know it yet. The gazes that Yennefer would give her every time she made a trip to visit Tissaia weren’t exactly subtle. They were practically having eye sex every time they so much as

looked at one another. She merely wishes that the two of them would realise their feelings were both reciprocated and get together already before they ruin yet another night in with Triss. She scowls one last time at her new found enemy and storms out the greenhouse heavily debating her friendship choices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter! 
> 
> Thanks again for Writers_Dilemma for all the help and advice along the way and for the concept of this story that I ran with. She has a pretty amazing story herself which I recommend you check out if you haven’t already! 
> 
> Thanks for everyone who has followed this story from the beginning, you are all awesome!

Tissaia’s eyes squinted as she tried to take in her surroundings. It was bright, that much she could make out. Perhaps a couple more minutes in bed wouldn’t hurt she thought to herself. She tried to probe her mind of last nights events. Everything was a bit of a blur if she’s honest. She made the antidote and gave it to Yennefer. Yennefer?

She bolted upright in remembrance of last night. Yennefer’s body had not taken well to the antidote. She didn’t get very far in her attempt to sit upright. Yennefer’s previously small fluffy body had reverted to the familiar slender frame she once knew.

She froze in place, she monitored Yennefer’s chest - for professional reasons - She exhaled in relief at the rise and fall of the younger woman’s body. She was breathing. Her eyes gazed upwards to her face. She was still frighteningly pale and the silkiness of her jet black locks looked like they had lost their lustre. She stroked a loose lock behind Yennefer’s ear and smiled. She was still beautiful.

The contact must have woken Yennefer as a small groan was heard, muffled by the bed sheets around her.

“Shh”

“Tissaia?”

She smiled in response and brushed the strands of hair that had covered her face. “Yes dear, go back to sleep. I’ll be here when you wake.”

This clearly didn’t satisfy her however as the girl was fighting every bone in her body trying to sit herself up. Tissaia placed a hand on her shoulder and guided her back down with little resistance much to the younger woman’s annoyance. Her body was still recovering and Tissaia would make sure it had all the time it needed.

Yennefer groans in frustration, “We need to talk.”

“We will. When you have rested.” She sees Yennefer try and stand back up and moves her hand to rest on her chin, gently massaging her once usual rosy cheeks with her thumb.

“Rest.” She says more sternly “Please.”

She hears a laugh underneath her and hears between laboured breaths, “That’s the second time you’ve used that word. You’re going soft in your old age.”

“Yes, that must be the case, rest. We can worry about everything else later.”

That must have done the trick as the intensive breaths of the younger woman slowly evened out as she drifted into what Tissaia hopes is a peaceful sleep.

She closes her eyes and locks onto Triss’s location.

“Triss”

A few moments later she feels afamiliar stream of magic in her mind. She allows access and waits for a response.

“Tissaia? Is everything alright? Is Yennefer?”

“She’s okay Triss.” She feels a wave of relief in the younger mage’s head and gives her a second to process the information. “It seems she has changed back to her human form. I’d like you to asses her condition when you have a moment. I don’t want to be blind sighted again.”

“Yes of course, we will be there right away.”

Tissaia smiles at the word we. She knew Triss and Sabrina were becoming some what closer over the years. The events at Sodden and Triss’s overwhelming need to personally take of Sabrina only reinforced that suspicion. Good, she thought. It’s about time something hopeful came out of something so destructive. She shut off the channel to Triss and opened her eyes again, taking another look at the sleeping woman next to her. Destructive was one word to describe Yennefer. She didn’t know how she would react when Tissaia revealed her true feelings for her. Would she continue on that disruptive path? She only hoped that the fates were in her corner. She was going to need all the luck she could get, and some liquid courage she couldn’t hurt.

“Is she?”

“She’s doing good Tissaia. Some more rest and a few more elixirs to calm her throat and she will be back to her normal self.”

“Goodie.” She heard Sabrina mutter from behind. She looked back and noticed the comfort Triss’s words had given her despite her remark. As much as the two mages fight and argue to no end, the strong sense of friendship is always there underlying all other feelings.

She observes Triss finishing her check up on Yennefer and pulls up a chair next to her side to ensure she has eyes on her at all times. She was not going to risk any more unexpected problems. That and she knew how capable the mage was in getting herself into trouble, even with her eyes closed and sleeping.

Triss notices Tissaia’s stance and doesn’t even attempt to talk her out of staying. She knew Tissaia’s feelings for her friend and if the roles were reversed and it was Sabrina, she’d expect she would do the exact same thing. She wanders over and places her hand on her mentor’s shoulder.

“If you need anything.”

Tissaia looks up and smiles gratefully, covering her own hand with Triss’s. They needn’t speak, Tissaia was grateful for that. She watched as the two mages left and primed her eyes on Yennefer. She would be there when she woke up. She made a promise.

“Morning.”

Tissaia is awoken by a hand caressing her cheek. She smiled into it for a second and then sat herself upright to gaze upon the woman before her.

“You’re awake.” She says matter of factly though Yennefer catches the corners of her lips edge upwards slightly and smiles at the response. She stretches her arms and wiggles her toes and gives Tissaia the biggest grin she’s seen from her, teeth and all.

“And feeling better by the looks of it.”

“Much.” She looks at Tissaia and the few seconds of silence settle over them. The unspoken conversation from looking at each other is clear. They need to have this talk and they need to have it now.

“Tiss-”

“Yen-”

They both laughed at the attempted conversation and Yennefer stood up holding out her arm waiting for Tissaia to intertwine their arms together and follow her.

“I fancy a walk. I want to feel the breeze against my face without the fear of toppling off the cliff edge.”

Tissaia laughed at the statement. Yennefer was so small as a puppy she had to hold her when they encountered a strong wind because one big blow would be all it took to send her flying off the edge into the icy depths below.

“A walk sounds nice.”

They walked along the cliffs of Aretuza. Watching as the water lapped against the rocks and the birds hover over the calmer waters. Tissaia watched as Yennefer sat down, her legs dangling over the cliff ledge. She could feel the rush of numerous emotions flood through her. Tissaia knew they had a lot to discuss but this was something Yennefer had to initiate. So she waited, scanning her eyes over the horizon. A storm was heading their way she noted. She hoped it wouldn’t reflect the outcome of her talk with Yennefer.

“I wonder why they do it?”

Tissaia’s mind returned to the present. Yennefer still facing into the direction of the seas.

“The birds. They travel so far out but always fly back in the direction they came. Why?”

“Everyone returns home in the end Yenenfer.”

“Home.” She heads the younger woman whisper.

Tissaia closes the distance and mimics Yennefer’s sifting position but then shuffling back a bit when realising how far up they were.

“There was a time where I would have pushed you off myself you know.”

Tissaia looked at Yennefer and saw her teasing expression through the admission. She didn’t doubt it for a second.

“Yes, more times than I care to remember.”

“I didn’t you know.” Yennefer kept her eyes glued to ocean, twiddling her fingers repeating the same repetitive movements as an aid to calm her. “Hate you that is.”

Tissaia took in the statement and pondered her response for a minute. She didn’t want to say anything that would invoke a reaction out of the girl, but she didn’t want to lie anymore either.

“I know Yenenfer.” She sighed and carried on with her sentence, “though, I wouldn’t blame you if you did. I have given you many reasons to hate me.”

Yennefer scoffed. “There are many words I could use to explain what you mean to me and hate isn’t one of them. Far from it.”

Tissaia felt Yennefer hesitate and risked saying the next thought that came to her mind out loud. “What words would you use to describe what I mean to you?”

Almost as if Yennefer knew Tissaia would ask it, she turned herself round so her body was facing Tissaia’s and encouraged her to do the same.

“You know me by now. Emotions have never been my strong point, let alone stopping for one moment and even attempting to decode what they mean.” She held out her hands for Tissaia to accept and leaned her head against the other woman’s.

-Let me show you instead-

Tissaia felt Yennefer’s mind open up, the chaos she remembers well flow into her and coarse through the veins and every fibre of her being.

“Sometimes a flower is just a flower, and the best thing it can do for us is die.”

“There is not a person alive that does not look into the mirror and see some deformity. Expect for us.”

“You still have so much left to give.”

Then her mind is thrown to Sodden. They are on the battlefield. Yennefer had found her. “You saved me. I won’t ever forget that.” Tissaia remembered the strength it took to muster up her final few breaths to give Yennefer one last piece of advice. “Forget the bottle, let your chaos explode.”

What she wasn’t prepared for was the emotions Yennefer had kept concealed through the exchange. The overwhelming urge from the younger girl to thrust her lips onto hers and loose all sense of place, all sense of importance, all sense of control. Those three words that Tissaia thought she would never hear echoed in Yennefer’s mind. The vision slowly faded and Tissaia opened her eyes to see Yennefer’s still closed. A single tear streaming down her face and lips trembling.

“I love you too.”

Yennefer’s eyes opened. Tissaia’s hands encompassing the frame of her face and wiping the tears that had made their way down with her thumb. Finally now, after all these years, she wished that night at Sodden had ended differently, she thrust herself forwards and kissed Tissaia like it was the last night on Earth. Her arms moving down to Tissaia’s waist and pulling her closer. She had dreamt of this moment and the mere possibility of Tissaia not being inches away from her was not even an option. Eventually both woman had to come up for air.

“If all it took was changing you into a fury four legged mongrel, I would have done it sooner.”

Yennefer laughed and pretended to swat her away with her arm. “It doesn’t matter how it happened, I’m just glad that it did.”

Unbeknownst to them, Triss and Sabrina had been watching the whole exchange from the bottom of the hill. Triss’ arm snakes around Sabrinas.

“See, happy endings do exist!”

Sabrina scoffed but looked at the two women who she had the privilege of calling friends. She daren't tell them but she is glad that the two of them found each other amidst all the carnage and sorrows they had to live through.

“Do you think Yennefer will go all doggy style on the Rectroress now?”

That earned a slap from Triss. She deserved that one.

“Don’t ruin the moment!”

Sabrina was about to guide Triss back down the hill to give the girls some attempt at privacy when Triss turned the palest shade of white she had ever seen.

“Triss, what’s wrong.”

“Oh god! Well now they are going to get married and of course Yennefer will ask me to be a bridesmaid or heavens forbid a maid of honour. I DON’T HAVE A DRESS BREE!”

Triss bolted down that hill screaming something about raiding Coral’s wardrobe. Sabrina sighed internally. Why was she friends with these people?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you forgot, all comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
